


Becky Used To Let Me Smash

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Jeritza, Boys Kissing, Childhood Memories, Cowgirl Position, Destroying Childhood Memories, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: [Modern AU] Byleth and Jeritza screw in Mercedes' old childhood bedroom. It's a stupid drabble.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym & Mercedes von Martritz, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Becky Used To Let Me Smash

Becky Used To Let Me Smash

_-_-_-_

Jeritza's moans were stifled as Byleth went in for a kiss, pinning him up against the wall in his older sister's old bedroom. It was clear it reeked of dust and the occasional fruity scented doll for girls in there but that was all about to change the minute Jeritza slammed Byleth on the bed and they managed to strip, covering the spilled My Little Pony and Barbie doll collection all over the floor with their clothes. 

Jeritza grunted, "Oh, such sweet release you give me! To think you wanted to corrupt me here of all places!" 

A stuffed animal that somehow had a voicebox inside of it began to speak, "Hi! I'm Becky the Blue Robin! Let's be best friends!" 

Something odd to greet two horny men in the throes of passion with as Jertiza rather than shoving the doll off the bed so he and Byleth could find peace instead went full hog after that, with Jeritza trailing his lips over Byleth's body until he can begin to kiss Byleth's shaft. 

Byleth jerked his elbow on the stuffed robin, which then chirped another odd thing for a stuffed animal to say while they were screwing, "Wheeeee! Ahahaha! Let's play!"

Jeritza kept suckling until Byleth pulled his hair upward. 

"Fuck it. I wanted to do this since I saw you!" Byleth panted as he let Jertiza bounce off of him for a minute, clearly aware of what was up. 

A few minutes of Jeritza cowgirling him and soon Jeritza moaned as his semen landed on Byleth's stomach. Byleth leaned his arm over the doll again which squeaked one more line of dialogue, "That was fun! Let's do that again!"

Byleth licked his lips, "I'm not done with you, yet, Jeritza."

He leaned forward undoing Jeritza's ponytail as he tied his dick with the ribbon that kept it in place. Jeritza panted, "You monster! Can't you give me peace?"

Byleth then attempted round two with Jeritza's cock in a tight hold by his hair ribbon. Jeritza can feel himself crying as Byleth shoved his hand over Becky's stomach which squeezed out another odd line, "I always love flying to new places with my friends!"

Jeritza panted as he stifled more moans. It was clear Byleth wouldn't let him catch a break at least until he truly climaxed as well. He clearly wanted to come again but Byleth was a tough opponent to manage. As Jeritza panted, he can feel himself screaming both in pain and pleasure, but he wasn't no ordinary man. He just grunted, trying not to show he was suffering in front of Byleth. 

"I'll… ha… kill you yet, Byleth!" Jeritza said in a deep growl as he grabbed Byleth's neck. 

"Go ahead. What will you do once Mercedes sees you left me dead on her bed like this?" Byleth said coldly as he kept thrusting inside Jeritza. 

Jeritza then gave in as Byleth was beginning to stammer himself. He felt something soft as he was clutching as Jeritza kept trying to choke him before he even got the chance to orgasm. As he did, he can hear Becky speak again, "I hope we always stay friends forever!"

Byleth felt himself come inside Jeritza as Jeritza finally gave up and moaned for Byleth to stop, Byleth unsure how many times he came inside of him. Byleth slapped Jeritza with Becky in order to slap him down. 

Jeritza panted as Byleth untied his cock. He let the semen that was stored up inside him pool out on the soft baby pink sheets. 

"Byleth! Emile! I should have known you were up here!" Mercedes' familiar more friendly voice shouted as Byleth then felt himself begin to panic. 

"B-Byleth?" Jeritza asked, exhausted from his passionate 'love-making' with Byleth. Byleth looked over for his clothes as Mercedes approached them in the room with the only person properly clothed being the woman of the hour. 

"Oh my! I remember when Jeritza used to come in here all of the time! He really enjoyed kidnapping my Ken dolls. I always had so much fun role-playing here with him!" Mercedes giggled completely not reading the room (or she did but she is trying to ignore it). 

Byleth felt himself begin to panic only to realize Pinkie Pie was in his pants. He wanted to yelp in pain, but the best solution was to help Pinkie Pie out of his jeans. 

"We apologize for leaving the door open on our activities," Jeritza said as he laid on his stomach to hide what he and Byleth were doing (and horribly). 

"Oh, Emile! You can be so forgetful! Say, is that Becky the Blue Robin? I remember making her at Build A Bear Workshop with you! When Mom and I moved out, I thought I would never see her again!" Mercedes said as she picked up the doll. 

"Your voice was a sweet melody, even when you were that small," was what Jeritza would have said as Byleth instead interrupted with loud screaming as he just realized what had transpired. 

"It looks like Becky got to join you guys in your recent roleplay too. You have to be careful. I know you two like roleplaying quite scary scenarios!" Mercedes said as Byleth read her loud and clear. 

Mercedes was going to kill Byleth for fucking with her brother and [in front of] her childhood toy. 

_-_-_-_


End file.
